Eternal Love
by UrfavoriteNepeta
Summary: I'm basically stealing ImAnAllAmericanReject's idea, and I'm sorry. But I love the Idea of Dave as a girl! So this is a "prediction" fic (Also my first fanfic EVER) of what happens seven years later. John has been dating Dave since he found out that he is secretly a SHE. But when he decides that enough is enough, and wants to pop "the question", will Dave accept his offer?
1. Chapter 1

**_Eternal Love_**

**A/N: This is Davinity (IM SORRY ALLAMERICANREJECT DON'T HURT ME) Elizabeth Strider x normal John. Just like in ImAnAllAmericanReject's story, ****[S]: Dave Strider: Be A Girl****, Dave's identity WAS a secret until John found out. I'm foreshadowing because I love the idea and way I THINK john finds out but this takes place like 7 years afterwards. What is John doing with his Girlfriend of SEVEN WHOLE YEARS? Stay tuuuuuned ~**

John looked up at Dave's house and debated admitting his feelings. At first, it was a good idea, to see his girlfriend's and surprise her with his undying love. John thought about the scenario in his head and smiled at the thought of Dave's beautiful face and scarlet eyes, blushing and filled to the brim with emotion. He could imagine her saying No but also saying yes. Dave was a fickle person and most of the time, John knew how she felt. But sometimes, just SOMETIMES, he had NO idea what that girl was thinking.

He got out of his sky blue car and headed up to Dave's door. He waited and checked his watch. It read 8:48. Dave HAD to be awake already, as high school students they were used to waking up early. He knocked again.

And again.

Then finally decided to just ring the doorbell.

Finally a very groggy(not to mention pissed off) looking Dave stood in the doorway.

"Egderp?" she sleep mumbled, rubbing her eye. "the fuck are you doing here so early?"

He stood stock still for a moment then sighed. "Dave, it's 8:57. It's not early"

She was silent for a minute then sighed. "Well fuck, I've already missed like half of my first class, might as well not go…" She stepped aside and ushered him in. "Well it's cold, get in."

"Thanks," he said and stepped inside her apartment. Like always, it was covered in apple juice bottles and her Bro's "ironic" Smuppets and stains (from god knows what) stood out on the carpet. John was pretty sure Dave had been fighting with Bro again because he was pretty sure that the giant hole in the wall (It looked like a Katana slice) was NOT there the last time he came over.

"So, s'up? You got a day off today or something?" she had made no effort to try to go change clothes, so she just sat with him on the couch in her short shorts and tank top. Honestly, he weren't feeling the "I'm going to propose mood", more like the "I'm going to take you right here right now mood". But he averted his eyes to Dave's face and concentrated on her eyes. She didn't wear shades in the morning, 'cause it was "uncomfortable on her eyesight" and her Bro was a slight cheap skate when it came to electrical bills.

"Um… Egderp… Come down from your cloud long enough to talk to your girlfriend…" she whispered the last bit in his ear seductively, probably because he was staring at her eyes for the past like two minutes.

"Um! I uh, I- you know that, um, uhhh," He stuttered and he became increasingly visible lump in his pants. It wasn't nearly as big as the lump in his throat. It was like he was choking on nothing! He decided to suck it up and ask Dave what he had come for.

"Dave, Davinity Elizabeth Strider, I have known you for a long time. And I have loved you for possibly even longer, even when I still thought you were a dude." Dave chuckled a bit at this and merely said "Yeah, those were good days. But I'm happy you 'found out' and didn't hate me for it." Dave stared off then looked at John and nodded to signify him to continue. "Well, if you love me as much as I love you- well, actually no. I love you so much and I really hope, no, know that you love me just as much then I have an announcement to make."

"Do you?" He asked. Dave smiled and said "John, of course. Where are you going with this?"

John looked so happy that he could probably die of happiness at any moment. He snapped out of his stupor and pulled a box out of his coat pocket. He got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of Dave. Dave raised her eyebrows in awe but John disregarded his girlfriend's amazement. "Davinity, I love you more than all the Nic Cage movies in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He opened the box revealing a small but wonderful diamond engagement ring. "Will you, Dave Elizabeth Strider, marry me?"

Dave looked stunned. John was started to lose confidence and when she sat there with her mouth agape. After about two minutes he looked as if someone had given him a balloon with Nic Cage's face on it and then popped it in his face. He slowly got up but was very surprised when a certain blonde stood up, grabbed him by the collar if his shirt and smashed her lips against his. When she pulled away she said, over the brink of tears, "Yes." She then proceeded to cry happily and pulled John in for a huge hug and screamed "YES! YES! YES!"

John's smile was so big, that if he smiled anymore he would break his face. He slid the ring onto Dave's finger. A perfect fit. She just happ

John's smile was so big, that if he smiled anymore he would break his face. He slid the ring onto Dave's finger. A perfect fit. She just happy-cried even more.

"Woah, shut the fuck up in here. Davinity, why are you still here, you're supposed to be in class! I'm tryin' to sleep here. It's too early for this bullshit." Bro said groggily from his position in the doorway.

"BRO! JOHN PROPOSED!" Dave squealed and ran to hug Bro. He was obviously surprised at her sudden emotional outburst, andwas very reluctant to hug her back. She stepped away and showed him the ring.

"How many carats is that?" He said. Dave frowned and said "Bro that doesn't matter."

Bro just sighed and said "Can't hurt a guy for being curious." He threw his hands up in defeat and walked back to his room. He stopped, turned around and stared straight through John as if he wasn't there, but John knew he was purposefully recognizing his exsistence for the benefit of Dave.

"You treat her like a fucking princess, you understand me? You cheat on her or leave her I will hurt you, kill you, bring you back, kill you again, bring you back, make you punch an old woman in the face, then kill you and piss on your grave."

John gulped.

"Bro!" Dave had on the biggest blush of her life but she was still mega-frowning at Bro so hard.

"Y-Yes sir…" I saluted him and (for some reason) he saluted back and exited to his bedroom.

"So." Dave said.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Marriage" She re-replied.

"Is that bad?" John asked.

"what, no John I'm happy as if you had just given me five thousand tons of Apple Juice and let me free upon it."

"So, when do you want to start planning?" John asked.

"Well how about…" She trailed off. She threw her head up and yelled "OH MY GOD! I NEED TO TELL JADE AND ROSE!" and with that, she ran out of the apartment.

Leaning against the wall, John smiled and thought to himself "Aren't I the damned luckiest man alive," He smirked, and went home to tell everyone the great news.

**SOOOOO HOW WAS THAT!**

**Should I keep this a one-shot base off or should I branch in more chapters? Hmmmmm**

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! It was my first EFUR homestuck fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it, you may leave reviews and maybe even a fanfic request but, please, no PM's because… I have no idea how to use it.**

**Hehe!**

**I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that was quite a surprising turnout… I was NOT expecting to get reviews for more, but ok, here goes! X33**

"NO, NO, NO! THE FLOWERS HAVE TO BE **RED **AND **SKY BLUE!**... **NO!** CRIMSON RED, THE COLOR OF YOUR GODDAMNED FUCKING BLOOD! … YES! THANK YOU!" Dave hung up her cell and sighed at it then turned her attention towards John. "'Sorry 'bout that' god that woman was useless. How do you even get a different shade of red?" She stared at John and he felt he should respond.

"Why're you asking me? I'm a guy. We only have like three shades and that's our favorite color, dirty, and clean."

Dave smiled at him. Today she was going to go wedding dress shopping with Rose and Jade and after that she's picking out a musician. 'I should help her with this, but it's forbidden.' Dave wanted to handle this on her own but she stays up late most of the time and never has time for video games anymore. 'I kind of miss it…'

John looked up from his thoughts and examined Dave's outfit. She was wearing a sweatshirt with a gear on it, a denim skirt (Jade's idea) and some black leggings (Rose's idea). It was as if she wasn't even going shopping for the most important day of her life in half an hour.

"Since Jade and Rose aren't here yet, I'm gonna call the musician group I was thinking of." Dave pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed a number, but before she could hit call John snatched her phone. "You need to relax a little, Dave. You're working yourself too hard. Let ME handle the musicians." Dave stared at John, closed her eyes, kissed John on the cheek and took her phone back.

**"No."**

"Ok, Dave you aren't trusting me enough! Why don't you let me pick SOMETHING?" John pleaded, giving her huge puppy dog eyes.

"Well… We still need to pick out stationary for the invitations…" If John were a dog, his ears would have perked up. He was good, REALLY good, at pick stationary. He used to actually work in a stationary store after he graduated from high school. While he was there, he learned what good and bad stationary are. It couldn't be more perfect!

"Dave, if you let me pick the stationary, you can pick out my tuxedo." John knew Dave had wanted to do this from day one but he had called 'husband dibsies' and reserved the right. But he wanted to help her so much, he would give it up to her, Jade and Rose.

Dave looked like she was gonna explode if she didn't agreed so took a piece of paper, wrote a document stating a trade of jobs and signed it himself. He then handed Dave the pen and she signed it, laughing so hard she almost doubled over. John had to hold her steady so she didn't faint but while he was hugging her she had fallen asleep in his arms.

John smiled and took her to their shared room (A/N: Yeah, Dave convinced Bro to let her live with John since they WERE getting married) and let her sleep for 15 more minutes. He went back out to the living room and waited for Jade and Rose to come whisk her away to Wedding Dress land.

Then he nodded off a bit and before he knew it the door flew off the hinges.

"JOHN! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WERE GOING TO FALL ASLEEP, THEN TO AT LEAST UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

John shot up and ran to wake up Dave. He opened the door and shook Dave a bit until she mumbled something like "Fuck Bro get the hell out I'm sleeping," and gave a weak middle finger. John smirked and poked Dave's left inner thigh and she sprang up and slapped him. "What the hell John, don't do that!" then she lowered her voice and added "Yet."

John laughed and said the girls are here and as if on cue, Jade and Rose stuck their heads in the doorway. Rose walked in and said "This place is filthy! How do you live like this?" Jade said "It looks a bit too cozy in here so I'm gonna wait for you two to finish." And she walked back to the kitchen to make some coffee for Dave.

Rose said "I'll join you Jade," and left to the kitchen after her.

The two stayed silent until Dave spoke. "Where are my shades?" John replied "I think they're in the living room, along with a shit ton of wedding magazines and a signed piece of paper clearly stating that I'M picking the stationry." He flopped on the bed with her and she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad you proposed. This is a lot of fun." And she smiled up at John. He smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Dave kissed back then got up to go to the kitchen.

"Have fun!" John called and he heard Rose say "I'm sure you two already had your fair share of 'fun' in there."

He then heard the sound of Dave punching Rose or at least attempting but Bro had given Rose flash stepping classes and Rose merely blocked it with a plant.

"Ow! Rose, at least pick a pillow next time! Now I have to get a new vase and clean this up…"

John got up and went into the kitchen, looked at the mess, and said "You guys go, I'll clean this up. I'll also swing by Target to get a vase on my way to the stationary store."

"John you're helping to much!" Dave whined. John countered with "No, you're doing too much and I'm doing too little. You can't go at this alone! I'm here for a reason, and I'm going to help as much as I can. Now you guys go shop and stuff and I'm going to clean up."

Dave spoke softly "John you don't have to-" John cut her off. "No Dave, I don't have to. I want to."

And so, Dave, Jade and Rose went to go get the perfect dress and John did his fair share, even though it wasn't much.

He couldn't wait for this to be over with, because the only thing he wanted most in the world was to be married to Dave.

**Wow. That wasn't half bad! Again, I'm reeeeeally sorry I'mAnAllAmericanReject, you're idea is just fascinating! So anyone reading whom is lost, go read I'mAnAllAmericanReject (that's a mouthful)'s story series, ****Dave Strider: Be A Girl****. Bai!**


End file.
